


Dissapointment

by kyradvb



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Victoria being the best sister ever, all the mentioned characters are just mentioned shortly, but just a little bit though, planning of the second wedding, so not too much planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyradvb/pseuds/kyradvb
Summary: For the first time, Robert can't shrug it off when Vic tells him once again how proud their dad would be of him.(And then Vic steps up and is the best sister ever)





	Dissapointment

Robert and Aaron were planning a second wedding, a new start of their marriage. It was long due, but with all the things going on in their lives they had delayed it towards the summer.

"Might as well wait for the good weather now," Aaron had reasoned.

The planning has been going on for a while now, but only little bits no whole happening. Little bits as in 'I want white and red colored flowers," and 'There should be fried food this time,'.

It started getting more serious when Robert mentioned that, "I would like the wedding to be at Emmerdale Farm."

They were making tea for Thursday and Liv was upstairs when he said it. Aaron first hummed, then stopped what he was doing and then turned to look at Robert. "Are you sure?"

Robert nods, looking Aaron in the eyes. "If you are okay with it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course, Rob," And because they are Aaron and Robert, that sentence was followed by a kiss. From there the planning of the wedding started to get real. They were actually starting to look seriously at what was available and when. From where they could hire and buy the stuff that they needed. They started making a guest list and it was time to decide a date.

"I was thinking the end of July?" Robert says.

Aaron nods. "A specific date?"

\---

"The 29th of July," Robert announces while Vic hands him a cup of coffee.

He is sitting in her living room, still not used to the decor she has in her house. When he had called her telling that he had some exciting news ("Exciting for you or me, Rob?" "Me.") she told him that he could come over right away so he could tell her over some coffee ("And you could bring Seb with you."  **He didn't** **.** )

Vic has a smile on her face, as she nods at him. "Nice weather, good choice."

Robert hums, taking a sip of his coffee, as he slowly sees Vic's face change.

"What?" Robert asks jokingly. "You are not going to tell me that you already have plans right?"

"Pat's birthday?" Vic questions softly, and Robert can almost see some kind of pity or sympathy in her eyes.

"Yeah, but," Robert starts, unsure of what he is going to say. "It is not meant as a bad thing... Then I would have choose the day she died. And it is not to exclude Sarah of course, but her birthday is in March and that would be so far away again. I just wanted, one of them to be there. Or at least, have some kind of resemblance of them being here."

Vic nods. "I think that is beautiful, Rob. Do you already know where it is going to be?"

"We want to have it at the Emmerdale Farm," Robert answers shortly, tempted to stand up, something he normally does when he gets nervous.

Vic falls silent, before the smile makes its way back on her face. "As I said, beautiful. Dad would be proud, you know?"

Normally Robert wouldn't react when she said that. She said it so often, it kind of lost its meaning, but for some reason he couldn't. A second wedding with a  _man_. Something he knows his dad disapproves of.

"No, Vic, he really wouldn't."

Vic's mouth falls open and hangs like that for a few seconds, before she seems to snap back and realize what Robert said. "What, Rob. Of course he would. Why wouldn't he?"

When Robert doesn't answer, Vic starts eyeing him suspiciously. "Did he know something that I don't know about?"

Robert thinks for a few seconds. He could stop himself from telling. If he wanted to stop, now would be the moment. If he keeps talking, he can't stop talking. And for some reason, he decides that now is going to be the time that he doesn't stop himself.

"Dad knew I liked boys, too. He found out when he caught me with a farmhand once."

And then it was quiet. Robert looks over towards Vic and sees shock. He searches for her eyes that hold a few more emotions than her face does. Betrayal, hurt, disappointment?

Robert is quick to say something on the last one. "And I know that I am not a disappointment for that, Vic."

"What do you mean, not a disappointment? Did he react badly? So badly that he could have made you think that?" Robert is sure he can hear some anger in her voice, but he isn't sure wether it is directed towards him or their dad. Did he ruin his image? He had not wanted to ruin a good memory of him. Robert wishes he could backtrack now.

"He leathered me," But he didn't.

That is when Vic stands up. "He leathered you?! Rob, are you serious?" Her voice breaks a little at the end and she moves towards him, sitting next to him on the couch. "I am so sorry. I never thought that Dad would be capable of doing something like that."

"It's okay if you don't believe me," If your memory of him is more powerful than that I am.

"Rob!" Vic starts. "Of course I believe you. Of fucking course... It did explain why you didn't say anything for so long, why you were so defensive when I asked if you were gay... Oh my God, I am so sorry for pushing you about that Rob."

"No, no. Don't feel bad, Vic. You didn't know, I didn't tell you."

"And he made you feel like a disappointment about that? About the fact that you also liked guys?" Vic asked, but her face and voice had both gone soft now.

Robert shakes his head. "At the time a bit, yes. But I have gotten over that. I wasn't a disappointment, I just wasn't the son that he wanted."

" _And Thank God you aren't_ ," Vic's voice sounded strong, stopping all the thoughts he had at that moment. "Because if you would have been, you would have been married to Chrissie. You might would have kept up your affair with Aaron a bit longer, but he would have moved on eventually. You would have had a marriage with Chrissie right now and you would be cheating on her all the time. Or you wouldn't be married with her anymore, but maybe with another woman and you would have done the same to her. You wouldn't have been happy with yourself and in the process of that hurt others and made a lot of other people unhappy. You would have never been comfortable with who you actually are, forever suppressed a part of you."

Robert can't do anything but stare at Vic, keeping eye contact with her as she is telling him all of this.

"So yes, you might not be the son Dad wanted, but you are a man so, so much better. A man that cares for his family. For his  _husband_ , his little sister and your little boy. You are comfortable with who you are and as a result in a happy marriage. And your whole family couldn't have wished for something better. Rob, 

 _I am proud of you_."

And Robert isn't sure when the tears started, but they sure as hell were there. Not sad tears, happy tears. Tears of relieve maybe, even. Vic stares at him for a few more seconds before indulging him in a big hug. They stayed like that for a few more seconds before Vic let him go.

"Alright?" She asked him and Robert nods. "Yes."

"Okay, good," Vic nods with a smile. "So now, we will go to the Cafe, because I just tasted that the coffee I made tastes like shit."

Robert lets out a laugh. "Not like shit, I would say. More like water with sand."

Vic hits him in the shoulder, standing up and helping Robert up. "Shut up, stupid."

**Author's Note:**

> In my thoughts, Robert would be calm while telling this. But I can also imagine that others would see him screaming and yelling. I hope you all enjoyed this story, though. :)


End file.
